Living a Lie
by Kamaila
Summary: Kagome thinks her scret is safe with her old friend Inuysha. What happens when he yells it in front of the whole school? What will become of Kagome? Will she be able to handle her new life? Better than sounds! Rated for later chapters!
1. Life of Kagome Higurashi

A/N: Hey people

**A/N: Hey people. I know that I haven't been on in a while, like, a year and a half or something like that. But this is me editing my stories that I have up and running. If you have read my un-edited version, well then I hope you like this one a lot more. Not much longer. Also, the rating ahs been bumped up to 'M' for later chapters. My other version has been deleted. Hope you enjoy! Here is the revised version of Living a Lie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in the gang.**

Chapter 1: Life of Kagome Higurashi

Kagome is your average high school, teenage girl, well that is when you live at a shrine and go to a school for demons, half demons, monks, demon slayers, and miko's. She has her friends and non-friends. Some of them like her some do not. Kagome is a class 'A' miko and she is the top in her class. She only has one more year and then she will graduate… that is if she does not die first.

One of Kagome's worst enemies would be Kikyo Nakamura, and her old friend Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha stopped liking her ever since he started to date the second top class miko. Kagome did not know why he stopped liking her just because he was dating Kikyo; yet again, she got past that.

'Speak of the devil… literally.' Kagome thought. Ever since Inuyasha, her once best friend, started hating her, he treated her like shit, just like his girlfriend. She at least had some friends. Miroku Saudi, Inuyasha's old best friend, and the demon slayer Sango Taija. Even though Sango was a demon slayer, that was just in her ancestry and had never killed a demon in her 17 years of living. Sango and Kagome had been friends ever since either of them could remember and Kagome met Miroku when she and Inuyasha first started hanging out.

The three of them all had one thing in common; they all hated Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo approached Kagome, looking as cocky as ever. 'Now here comes the harassing, hitting, and other types of torture. What else do they want from me? Why won't they just leave me alone?'

"Hey ugly, it's time that you give my darling Kikyo her homework, it's due next period and she needs it now. No excuses this time. If you don't have it or forgot to do it, I will take care of you myself."

"Oh, I am completely sorry. I forgot it at my house, I guess she'll just have to do it during lunch." Kagome then started to walk away, past Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Also, I will not be doing it any longer, she can do it herself." Kagome added and then kept walking.

Inuyasha snarled and turned to face the girl that was walking away. "You will learn to treat me and everyone here with respect you filthy half-breed!"

Kagome's steps halted. She turned around and mouthed 'How could you?' at Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes were now on the miko.

"Is she really a hanyou?" A voice whispered.

"I heard they could hide who they really were…" A different voice across the room answered.

Everyone was now whispering. All the whispers went through her head and she was losing control, he containment spell was wearing off, soon, everyone saw who and what she really was. 'Oh no… it wore off…' Kagome thought, soon, yelling and gawking came.

"She is a hanyou! Look at those ears! She has fangs!"

Kagome couldn't think. She had to get out of the school, away from everyone.

"How could you Inuyasha! Kagome was once your friend and then you go and betray her like that? I can't believe I used to see you as my best friend. I'm glad I finally know who you really are, you are nothing like the Inuyasha that I knew." Miroku said. "Come Sango, we need to go after Kagome…"

Sango nodded and the two ran out of the building after their friend.

'What have I done?' Inuyasha though. He heard Kikyo laughing.

"She's a hanyou! Well isn't that a surprise!" She yelled gasping for air from all the laughing. "Kagome Higurashi is a hanyou!"

--Kagome, Sango and Miroku--

"Kagome! Will you please stop running!?" Sango yelled.

Kagome halted and turned to face her friends. "Why are you still following me! What do you want! I am a hanyou! Leave me be! Please!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, we don't care what you are, as long as you are the person who we knew before everyone knew who you really are, we will always be your friends. No matter what you look like on the outside, or what people call you, we will always be by your side." Miroku said, walking up behind Sango.

Kagome just nodded. Life for her would never be the same. She only could hide her form one more time in her life, she couldn't use it now… not when it really did not need to be used. He one and only secret, the one and only person who knew it, Inuyasha, had blown her cover, everyone knew… everyone other than Sango and Miroku now hated her, hated Kagome Higurashi.

**A/N: I know this wasn't much different, but the later chapters will be. So, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, review, if you didn't, well, flames are always welcome… just be sort of nice to me xD**


	2. Confessions

A/N: Hey peoples

**A/N: Hey peoples! Hope you enjoy the new chapter of Living a Lie! Review at the end please!**

**Declaimer: I do no own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 2:

Kagome hated going to school the next day. Everyone just started at her as she walked by, some people called her names, and some even spit at her. Even her teachers looked and did the same that the other students did.

However, Kagome just walked past and ignored every single one of them, trying to control her anger. She also stayed as far away as she could from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She wanted nothing to do with them, especially Inuyasha.

Kagome was glad when the school day was over, yet she knew a new life had just began for her. She was now going to be treated even more differently than what she already was for being a class 'A' miko, but to put it all on, she was also a hanyou, a kind most hated in the world of the demons, miko's, monks and demon slayers. She walked out of school when the last bell rang, got her stuff and welcomed the fresh air of the outdoors.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh, hey Sango. Where's Miroku?"

"Oh, he said that he will catch up with a later, said he needed to stay after school or something… I bet he's just going to go off and look for girls or something. None of them will ever actually say yes to him… He needs to start living in reality." Sango sighed.

"He'll figure it out eventually Sango… And he will be yours once and for all…" Kagome smiled and then ran for it for Sango was now chasing after her.

"That's not fair! You run too fast!" Sango yelled, stopping to catch her breath.

Kagome just giggled and walked back to her friend. "So what would you like to do today Sango? Miroku will probably look for us at our houses, so which one do you want to go to?"

"How 'bout we go to yours today? My mom is home and I am just sick and tired of her nagging on me all the time. I don't see what more she wants from me… I get good grades, I'm not dating… I'm the perfect child."

"Oh cheer up Sango." Kagome said. "She's just pre-occupied with her own life."

"I guess you're-"

"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked spitefully.

Kagome's house was not far from the school so it did not take long for her and Sango to get to her house. Outside in her driveway was Inuyasha.

"I can get him to go away…" Sango practically growled.

As if Inuyasha heard him, he led up one hand to stop Sango from doing something she would later on regret.

"I just came here to talk to Kagome… I mean no harm to her nor you. I just wish to speak to her…" Inuyasha said in his defense. "Alone." He added.

"I will not leave her alone with you! Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me." Sango said with hate in her voice.

"Sango…" Kagome walked up to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "I will be alright. I can handle him on my own if he does mean harm in the end. If I need help, I will yell for you… please, go inside the house Sango."

Sango looked at her friend wearily but still walked into the house, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha outside alone.

"So what did you want Inuyasha?"

"you know, that tone kind of hurts."

"You want to know what else hurts? A person who you thought would keep a secret, one that is most important to you, to not tell anyone, even if you and them are not friends. And then they go and tell it in front of the whole school, making her hated even more."

Inuyasha flinched at the tone in her voice, it was pure hate.

"So what do you want from me Inuyasha? You have humiliated me in the most hurtful way, you have made everyone hate me more than what they already did. You hate me, you are like everyone else, so what the hell do you want from me!"

"I wanted to say… I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Well, I thank you for making everyone hate me Inuyasha, you just made my life a little easier, by me letting no-one get close to me again!" Kagome yelled, she was on the verge of tears now. She turned to walk away into the house, yet Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I am done talking to you! I am tired talked to you even though it has been for a few minutes! I am done!" Kagome tried yanking her wrist out of Inuyasha's hand yet Inuyasha's grip only got stronger.

"Not until you know that I am sorry! I didn't mean to, I want you to know that I am truly sorry Kagome!"

"But why would you do that!? I said you hated me, and you didn't deny it, so why do you say you are sorry when you hate someone as much as you say me?! You've hated me ever since you met Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome's wrist. "Kagome… I need you to know one thing before I leave here today. I want you to know… that I don't hate you, I never have… Not even when I act like such an ass… I just do it to impress Kikyo, for some reason she hates you, I don't know why, but she does…" Inuyasha leaned to Kagome's ear. "I don't hate you Kagome." Inuyasha then ran over to his car and got in and then drove off, leaving Kagome standing in her driveway stunned.

"He doesn't hate me?..." Kagome said out loud. 'He doesn't hate me…' She repeated in her head. She then mindlessly walked in the front door of her house and walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Sango was on the computer.

"Who you talking to?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just some random people on the web, I do this when I get bored." Sango smiled. "So what would you like to do Kagome? Miroku will be here soon I am assuming and then we can go to the mall or something, hang out."

"That sounds like a good idea, just let me change out of my school uniform and take a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes if you like so that you don't have to walk around in a skirt for the rest of the day. We are about the same size…"

Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. They consisted of a black halter top jacket that said 'FUCK OFF' in big bold red writing on the front and then a tight little place mini skirt.

"I will be out soon Sango. Choose any clothes from my closet that you want… You want to look good for Miroku don't you?"

Before Sango could say something to Kagome's last comment, Kagome was in the bathroom turning the water on. She put the heat on full force, she liked how the hot water felt on her skin, it clamed her somehow like nothing else in the world did.

After about 10 minutes in the shower, Kagome got out of the shower, dried herself off and slipped into her clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to find Miroku on the computer and Sango laying on her bed.

"Sorry if I took a long time… Just the shower felt so good…" Kagome mumbled the last part to herself, neither Sango nor Miroku heard it.

"Eh, no problem Kagome. So what would you both like to do?" Miroku asked.

"I don't care whatever you two want to do. Not up to me." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"How 'bout we go to the mall? They have a new theater and we could go and see a movie or something after a little shopping."

"Sure… let me just go and finish getting ready… I need a hat to hide these ears…" Kagome mumbled the last part as she walked out of the room and to a closet in the hallway. She pulled out a black hat and put it on and then smiles. No-one would be able to tell who she was with the hat on, she couldn't even tell who she was herself.

"Ok, I'm ready." Kagome said while poking her head into the bedroom smiling.

"Ok, what has her in such a happy mood?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I have no clue… when we got here, she wasn't too happy…"

Kagome now yelled from downstairs. "If you two don't get your asses down here in 5 seconds I am going to proclaim you two as a couple! Now get your asses moving!"

'What the hell is up with her today?' Sango thought to herself as she walked into Kagome's car.

When they arrived at the mall, they were surprised to see how many people were there.

"Shit, I forgot that some new stores opened… they are to be busy for the first few days of being opened… so much for hanging out at the mall, it would take hours just to get tickets!"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"So what now?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know… there really isn't anything for us to do other than go home…"

"Yeah, Kagome would you mind dropping me off at my house? I bet Miroku would come along with me." Sango said smiling.

"Uh sure… I don't really care."

Kagome then drove out of the mall parking lot, looking around at her surroundings making sure that she didn't miss the street that Sango lived on. When they got to Sango's house, Kagome waved goodbye at both Sango and Miroku and drove off quickly.

'Thank god the mall was busy… I want some alone time and I can't think with those two around… they need to notice how they act around each other… GOD it is so annoying!' Kagome thought as she walked into her house and turned on the lights.

She threw the hat onto the floor and twitched her ears.

"God I hate those hats… they hurt my ears, keeping them on for now more than an hour tests my patience with them…" Kagome said aloud, she was now in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"I miss you mom… dad…" She said as she ran her fingers over a picture on the fridge of what looked like her parents. "You just had to leave when I started to need you the most…" Kagome then shook away the tears and walked upstairs with a bowl of ramen.

She proceeded to sit down at her dusk and turn on the computer. She smiled, she had some new messages, no doubt from Sango already.

One of the messages read:

'Hey Kagome! Reply to this when you get home, I know you'll be on the computer, well… no duh since you're reading this. I just want to know that you got home ok and to tell you that I will see you bright and early at school!

-Sango'

Kagome smiled and typed her reply then turned off the computer to only go and sit on her bed thinking about what Inuyasha said earlier that day.

_--Flashback--_

_Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome's wrist. "Kagome… I need you to know one thing before I leave here today. I want you to know… that I don't hate you, I never have… Not even when I act like such an ass… I just do it to impress Kikyo, for some reason she hates you, I don't know why, but she does…" Inuyasha leaned to Kagome's ear. "I don't hate you Kagome." Inuyasha then ran over to his car and got in and then drove off, leaving Kagome standing in her driveway stunned._

"_He doesn't hate me?..." Kagome said out loud. 'He doesn't hate me…' She repeated in her head. She then mindlessly walked in the front door of her house and walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Sango was on the computer…_

_--End Flashback--_

"So he doesn't hate me…" Kagome said to herself, staring at her ceiling. "How can I believe that when he's treated me like shit over the years… How he acts when Kikyo is around is unforgivable… but somehow deep inside, I forgive him and believe what he says… but why?" Kagome said at she fell asleep.


	3. Drama, drama, and more drama

A/N: Hey people

**A/N: Hey people. Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Living a Lie, I hope you enjoy what you have read so far and will continue to read even more. Also, I would like to thank my reviewers so far, I really appreciate them ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 3:

Over the weeks, Kagome's life at school only got worse. Even though she tried to avoid Kikyo and Inuyasha as much as possible, they would somehow find a way to bump into her r something. Kagome now knew why all of the other hanyou's left the school; the school was miserable.

'I hate this school… I just want to leave and never come back…' Kagome thought as she walked down the halls. She wasn't paying any attention as to where she was walking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kagome said and just kept on walking, not looking up to see who she had bumped into.

"'Oh sorry?' You need to get back here and apologize to my Yashie. He deserves better respect than what you give him."

Kagome halted. 'Oh shit…' She thought as she turned around and saw that the person she bumped into was Inuyasha.

"Its fine Kikyo, lets just get going, leave her alone…"

"Oh Yashie, you don't have to be nice to the poor hanyou, they don't deserve it, nor do they deserve respect."

"And neither do you Kikyo…" Kagome mumbled.

"What did you say hanyou? I didn't hear you."

"I said that you don't deserve respect, and neither does he. You treat everyone here like shit, yet they don't act back for fear of you. Well, I do not fear you or anything you have to throw at me." Kagome said, she was already angry and getting angrier by the second.

Kikyo was now really pissed. "You want to know something hanyou? I bet everyone here will agree with me on it too. Everyone here wants you dead. Hanyous are not welcome in the world or the next. All hanyous are a mistake, they shouldn't even exist, they have tainted blood. But out of all the hanyous, you Kagome Higurashi are the biggest mistake of them all! You should have never been born into this world!"

Kagome was taken back, everyone around her was nodding in agreement to what Kikyo had just said. Everyone wanted her to die. Kagome burst down the hallway, running away from all the faces.

Inuyasha was stunned by what Kikyo said. "Kagome…" Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo. "Kikyo, how could you say such a thing? You know what that could make her do?"

"Oh Yashie, you don't need to be considerate. She deserved everything that she heard today, you know that. She does deserve to die and everyone here agrees."

"You're wrong Kikyo. Not everyone here wants her to die, I don't And you know what Kikyo. She isn't the only hanyou in this school." Inuyasha looked around.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo ha just ignored what Inuyasha first said, not even considering it to be the truth.

"I mean this." Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from Kikyo's waist and took of what no-one was expecting him to, a containment spell that hid his true form. "I am a hanyou as well Kikyo, and I don't care if anyone knows, or what anyone says about me, it doesn't matter anymore. I reveled Kagome's secret, and now I have reveled the one that she knew.

"EW!" Kikyo shrieked. "Get away from me you filthy hanyou!" Kikyo then ran away shrieking. Inuyasha could only smirk.

He then remember Kagome… she ran off. He knew that something bad was going to happen so he ran down the hallway after her. But just as he got outside of the school, Inuyasha was stopped by Miroku.

"Where are you going?"

"After Kagome, where the hell else would I be going. Now move, we don't have much time."

"Why?"

"Why? Well isn't that a stupid question."

"Why are you going after her? You have hurt her enough in the past few weeks, so just leave her alone!"

"Monk get out of my way unless you want it to be too late and you'll be loosing a friend!"

"But Kagome wouldn't…" Miroku trailed off. "Oh no." Miroku then ran towards Kagome's house with Inuyasha following him.

Inuyasha passed Miroku quickly because of his demonic speed and was at Kagome's house in a matter of minutes.

He ran into the kitchen and saw Kagome in the middle of the small room, a knife in her left hand. She didn't even notice Inuyasha when he ran into the room. She had tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry… mom… dad… I just can't handle this life anymore, I can't handle all the looks on people's faces, and I can't handle how people treat me. It's so obvious that everyone here would live a better life without me, a life without a hanyou. It will make no difference when I am gone… I am sorry for failing, sorry for not being able to do what you thought I could. I will see you soon… not in this life, but the next…" A single tear now ran down Kagome's face as she brought the knife in front of her, it was aiming for the part of her that hurt the most; her heart.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and with one quick movement she brought the knife forward, thrusting it at herself. She didn't feel anything. 'Good, a quick and painful death' Kagome thought.

**A/N: And there… is the end of the chapter! Lol, just kidding, I wouldn't do that to any of you guys, that would be just too cruel, and no, this is not the end of the story… had to put SOME drama into this thing, jeez…**

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha in front of her with a knife sticking out of his back.

"I-Inu-Inuaysha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome had even more tears in her eyes now. "WHY! Why did you stop be Inuyasha! Why did you have to save me!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha finally couldn't control the knife in his back, so he reached around and pulled the knife out of his back and let it drop to the floor.

"Why!" Kagome yelled again, tears now constantly flowing from her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome in a caring hug, only to get even more tears to come down from Kagome's cheek and fists pounding on his chest, the punches didn't hurt for they only were half-hearted. Kagome let herself go limp after she knew that the punches would get Inuyasha to let go, if it weren't for Inuyasha's arms around her, she would've gone crumpling to the floor.

Miroku walked in on the moment only to see blood on Inuyasha's back, a knife on the floor and Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"I-I'll go and get Sango." Miroku then left the room as quickly as he had entered.

Inuyasha then pulled away from Kagome and she crumpled to the floor like a rag-doll. \

"Why?" Was all Kagome could get out of her mouth.

Inuyasha crouched down to Kagome's eye level and pulled her face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "People like Kikyo… You shouldn't take what they say seriously. You shouldn't take most of the school seriously when they agreed with Kikyo that you should die. Sango and Miroku care for you, and that's all that should matter to you Kagome. Don't let what other people say get to you, especially when it is Kikyo. She doesn't know what she is talking about, hell, she ran away from me when I took the concealment spell off, she ran so fast… it was hilarious. She was going out with the one kind that makes her mad the most, a hanyou. Sango and Miroku should be reason enough for you to live."

Kagome finally looked Inuyasha back in the eye. She was looking, looking for truth in what he had just said. "But why did you stop me? You haven't cared before this moment, so why now? Why when I decided to kill myself when all the other times, it did not matter?"

"That, I do not know Kagome. Part of me was scared for sticking up to you when someone who I thought I loved, one who I thought cared for me, hated you so much. I really had no choice to do what I did, and for that, I am really sorry Kagome. I have been a jerk for the past years, sure, it comes naturally, I am a jerk around my friends, but the way I acted around you was unacceptable. If you would forgive me… I would be most grateful, and hopefully we could become the friends that we once were. Not right away, but maybe someday."

"You're saying you want me to forgive you for everything you have done over the past few year? Just forget about everything? That Inuyasha, I cannot do. You have done too much for me to forgive, well, to forgive with a few words that come out of your mouth."

"Kagome, did I say you had to forgive me here and now? I just want you to have a little faith in me and try to take the time to see that I am really truly sorry for the past few years, I don't care how long it takes, I will try to get your friendship back."

Kagome just nodded and Sango and Miroku walked into the room.

"Kagome! Why'd you try to do that to yourself!" Sango said rushing to her friend. "I thought I was going to lose you when I heard what happened." Sango then looked over at Inuyasha. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her. I don't know you very well, but you have my gratitude." Sango then looked back at Kagome and kissed her on the forehead. "Now don't you go and do that to me again little miss!"

Kagome just smiled whipped the tears off of her cheeks. She stood up and went over and gave Miroku a hug and then back to Sango to give her a hug. "I promise I won't do it again… no matter what people say about me."

"That's good to know Kagome, now, lets clean this place up."

Kagome then noticed how much blood was on the floor from the knife and Inuyasha's back. "Oh! Kagome then ran over to Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok? I am so sorry for doing that… I didn't know anyone would do that." Kagome's eyes sparkled.

'What the hell is up with this girl? She has uncontrollable mood swings.' Inuyasha thought.

"Now lets get you cleaned up. I don't want any more blood on the tile…" Kagome then walked over to the sink and got a towel wet and then walked back over to Inuyasha. "Now, lift up your shirt."

"What?!"

"I said lift up your shirt, I have to clean the blood off you know. I think I still have some of my dads' shirts that you could wear to replace this one…" Kagome lost the fact that she was trying to clean the blood up and she walked up the stairs and came back down with a black button up shirt. "This might fit you…" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha the shirt. "Miroku, will you clean his wound and then have him try it on please? I need to wipe up the tile… and the knife…" From Kagome's voice, you could tell that she was still a little depressed, from what, no-one knew. Was it from what Kikyo said? Or was it that she had hurt Inuyasha?

**A/N: Ok, now that is the true end of this chapter. I'm sorry if you all are mad at me for faking the end way up there, but I was actually considering it since it would be a really bad cliffie… but for fear of readers stopping, I chose to end it with a semi-happy ending to the chapter. I will have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow, depends on how much I get done. Well, see ya later! I'm out.**


End file.
